Lie
by Sakura Kino MKSK
Summary: Has pasado tiempo conociendo a alguien por internet, le has mentido sobre quien eras y al final has terminado enamorandote de aquella persona, ¿que pasara cuando aquella persona quiere verte?, ¿tendrias el valor de enfrentarlo?


_**Vocaloid no me pertenece por desgracia **_**TT^TT **_**... Pertenece a la compañia Yamaha y bueno sin mas que decir aqui less dejo el fic...**_

Mentiras.

Dices que me quieres, pero eso es imposible

Mentiras, esto es solo una gran falacia creada por los dos

Pides perdón, ¿Por qué?, la que debe disculparse soy yo

Por prometerte cosas que no puedo cumplir.

Dices que me amas, cuando es imposible amar si no conoces

Mentiras, solo es una gran falacia creada por los dos

Pides disculpas, ¿por amar?, aun no entiendes, yo debo pedírtelas a ti

Por hacer que ames a mi yo irreal.

Dices que quieres estar conmigo por siempre, pero es imposible no soy quien tú crees

Mentiras, ella es solo una gran falacia creada por los dos, al fin comprendiste

Ahora yo pido perdón, ¿Por qué?, por no ser quien tú quieras que sea

Por no ser ella.

Dices que me quieres tal cual soy, cuando eso es imposible yo no soy ella soy yo

Mentiras, ella es irreal una gran falacia creada por los dos

Lo lamento tanto, ¿Por qué?, por no poder hacer real lo irreal.

Dices que quieres verme, pero es imposible no tengo la cara que quieres ver

Mentiras, la cara que conoces es de ella solo una gran falacia creada por los dos

Sabiéndolo acepto, discúlpame, ¿Por qué?, por la decepción que te daré

Si llegas a verme…

El día llega, en el punto de encuentro te veo, se que eres tú por las descripciones que me diste

La distancia que nos separa es grande, esta falacia lastima cada vez más

Perdón, ¿Por qué?, no me atrevo a dar el paso

Veo que volteas, salgo corriendo

Creo que te diste cuenta, espero no haya sido así.

Me detengo, creo que he corrido demasiado

Me mantengo a espaldas de la dirección en la que te encontrabas

Alguien toma mi mano y pronuncia mi nombre, eras tu

Mentiras, La gran falacia lastimera está a punto de llegar a su fin

Lograste alcanzarme, no quiero voltear

Te pido perdón, ¿Por qué?, no puedo darte la cara.

-VOLTEA- hiciste una petición

-TENGO MIEDO- fue mi respuesta

-¿DE LO QUE SIENTO, DE MI?- te oí voz de tristeza, luego negué

-¿DE QUE?, RIN- ahora tu voz reflejaba confusión

-DECEPCION- esa fue mi confesión, silencio, mi mano soltaste

Un sentimiento de dolor me recorrió.

Me abrazaste fuertemente por detrás, sorpresa

-DEJAME VER LO QUE ES REAL- me susurraste suavemente al oído

Cerré los ojos, tome aire, necesitaba valor

-POR FAVOR RIN… QUIERO VER A LA REAL- con esas palabras lograste que cediera, volteé

Mentiras, La lastimera falacia llego a su fin…

Te mire, me mirabas, no encontraba ninguna expresión en tu mirada

-DECEPCION- dije en un hilo de voz, baje la mirada

Mentiras, la verdad ahora lastimaba…

Odio, a mí por mentirte, cuestionamiento, a ti ¿Por qué hiciste que la creara a ella?

¿La falacia lastimera se había convertido en una dolorosa verdad?

-NO- suavemente tomaste mi barbilla para levantar mi cara –FELICIDAD- dijiste sonriéndome

-¿DE VERDAD LEN?- no podía creer lo que decías, lagrimas salían de mi

-NO ERES ELLA… ERES ALGUIEN MUCHO MEJOR, ERES TU LA PERSONA QUE…- no terminaste porque mi cuestionamiento te interrumpió

-¿AMAS?, MENTIRA, LA AMAS A ELLA AMAS LA FALACIA QUE CREAMOS YO NO SOY ELLA YO SOY REAL ELLA NO, LO QUE AFIRMAS QUE ES VERDAD ES DOLOROSO, NO SON MAS QUE MENTIRAS…-

-TE EQUIVOCAS- dijiste muy seguramente, -ELLA ES PARTE DE TI ELLA ERES TU SUS ACTITUDES SON LA MISMA LO UNICO QUE CAMBIA ES SU ROSTRO ELLA ES BONITA TU ERES HERMOSA- me abrazaste fuerte y dulcemente, mi felicidad era indescriptible, te abrace también,-TE QUIERO POR LO QUE ERES, NO POR QUIEN APARENTASTE SER-

-GRACIAS… LEN GRACIAS- un sincero agradecimiento, jamás volveré a mentirte, jamás vuelvas a hacer que cree mentiras

-PERDONAME RIN- te disculpabas nuevamente ¿Por qué?, no lo se

-TONTO NO TIENES POR QUE… SOY YO LA QUE ME DEBO DISCULPAR- pensé que ya habías comprendido eso.

De repente un tierno beso, dulce sorpresa, correspondo con uno igual de dulce, solo para ti será siempre así.

Mentiras, falsedades cosas irreales lastimeras en tu alma, disimulos o ficciones creadas para herir

La verdad dejo de ser dolorosa, ahora era muy hermosa…

_**bueno pues les dejo este pequeño ONESHOT espero les guste dejenme reviews para saber si les gusta o si no... denme sus opiniones criticas sujerencias, etc. aunque a mi en lo genral si me gusto mi pequeña y rara historia, espero que se entienda la historia, lo explique un poco en el resumen pero espero que si se entienda, bueno pues me paso a despedir...**_

_** MATTE-NE!**_

_**by Sakura Kino... **_


End file.
